1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backyard golf games and other similar lawn games, wherein the object is to propel a projectile into or as near as possible to a target marker. Such games provide a pleasant form of social entertainment. They are relatively easy to set up and generally can be played by young and old alike.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Backyard games provide entertainment and friendly interaction for diverse groups of people ranging in all ages. A subclass of these games are based on or related to the traditional game of golf which is played on a conventional nine or eighteen hole outdoor grass golf course.
Conventional golf courses, however, require large parcels of land to accommodate the distances achievable by a single stroke on a conventional ball. Backyard golf type games must be designed so they are playable within a much more limited space. Some games achieve this by using plastic golf balls and or plastic golf clubs thus greatly reducing the potential distance a fully struck ball may achieve. However the plastic clubs do not simulate the true feeling of swinging a regulation golf club, and plastic balls do not exhibit the same kinetic and aerodynamic characteristics of a regulation ball due to less mass.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an outdoor target golf style game which incorporates the use of real golf clubs and uniquely designed balls having more mass than plastic balls. This new invention further incorporates scoring concepts such as a hole in one, eagle, birdie and bogey for example, while providing enjoyment, entertainment, quantifiable feedback and competitive motivation for players of varying skill and ability. There also exists a need for an outdoor target golf game available for play without the need for time-consuming setup or preparation and without the need for attendants or caddies. There is a further need for an outdoor target golf game capable of being played by relatively large groups of players and according to an uncomplicated, easily comprehensible system of rules and scoring
Yet an additional need exists for an outdoor target golf game which may be installed as an essentially permanent facility having the attributes of simplicity and economy.